


Dramione One Shot

by dragon_boogies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Oneshot, actually a oneshot this time, dramione - Freeform, just kidding yeah it's a happy ending, maybe maybe not you'll never know, wrecking ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_boogies/pseuds/dragon_boogies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosly based on the song "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus.  <br/>Disclaimer:  the plot belongs solely to me.  The characters however belong to J.K. Rowling, who is a magnificent writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramione One Shot

Hermione didn't understand. When had it all gone wrong? 

*Four years ago at the Yule Ball* 

“May I have this dance?” A younger Draco Malfoy had asked. He had found her in the empty classroom after she had chased Ron away with the birds. He had held her until she stopped crying. Now he stood in front of her, offering his hand. Hermione knew that once again, he holding out his hand would be more than what it seemed. This time was different than the first. She took the hand reaching out to her, and danced with Draco listening to the faint music coming from the Great Hall. Through the rest of the year, their relationship grew stronger. He even kissed her goodbye on the last day, their first kiss. 

 

The next year in their relationship was hard. Even with Draco being apart of the Inquisitorial Squad, they were both prefects and saw each other on patrols whenever they could. When the DA was discovered Draco did his best to help the captured members escape, but subtly so no one would know. Nobody knew about their relationship and they planned to keep it that way. When Umbridge finally left, it was a bit easier to keep it together as a couple. After the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort was officially back and both she and Draco were terrified at the prospect. 

 

Hermione spent time helping Draco complete his task. She knew that it was wrong, but she also knew that Dumbledore knew and had told her to help him. Ultimately Snape completed it and fled the school. 

 

When Hermione knew that she had to leave with Harry to help him defeat Voldemort, she told Draco. They had one last tearful goodbye before they departed, not knowing if they would see each other again. When Hermione showed up, beaten and bruised at Malfoy Manor it took all of Draco's willpower to not kill Bellatrix then and there. He was relived when they escaped safe and sound thanks to Dobby. He had always liked that elf. 

 

They didn't see each other again until the battle at Hogwarts where they met briefly and shared a loving glance. Hermione saw him running away with his family during the battle. He cast one fearful glance at his love before following his parents who knows where. 

 

That was a year ago. Hermione had waited a year for him. He didn't come. The one year mark passed yesterday. There was a dinner at the Burrow. Through the whole thing, she was hoping for Draco to come through the door and for everything to be alright. He never came. 

 

Suddenly, an owl came in through the window. In its claws was a piece of parchment with two words on it. "I'm sorry". Hermione started to cry, knowing now that he was never coming back to her. 

 

The door opened behind her. She turned around, and smiled.


End file.
